


One Phone Call Away

by reconsider



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconsider/pseuds/reconsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻译自ann2who的One Phone Call Away。发生在内战后，看到了期望中的队长和铁罐的互动。对于队长在自己不签协议这方面的不后悔感觉很符合角色。就是爱队长为了自由抗争的决心。铁罐也没错。这篇很治愈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Phone Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693490) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 
  * A translation of [One Phone Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693490) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> 对于盾铁的偏爱让我开始了对这篇的翻译之路。没有审议，所以有错请指出，一定改。盾铁这种互补的配对最戳萌点。一切始于寄托，源于偏爱，终于佳作。

 

**One phone call away**

 

Part 1

要两个月零十四天。

呵，如果要挑剔地数要两个月零十六天，算上那让Tony消化到承认这个事实的两天。是的，那个手机依然躺在他的办公桌上，可事实上不是的是，手机不会就神奇地消失就像他希望的那样。

这个手机，压在，那封该死的信上。

“如果你需要我，我会来”。

Fuck，他就读了一遍，但Steve这信上的话已经自己烧烙在脑海中，而且那最后一句尤其重复不断地自我回放。需要他？ 为什么他会可能需要Steve，就在这一切发生之后？ 为什么他应该会突然间想要打给他？

手里转玩着手机，Tony又把它放回了办公桌上伴随着一声叹息。并不是他就如此责怪Steve。起码，并不是因为所有发生的这些。他也做太过火了，是的，但某种程度上Tony早知道Steve不会妥协。但就任这认知不断地重复验证，只会让他们双方彼此伤害更透彻。Tony想，当时他就是天真地希望他料错了这一切。希望Steve可以看清他的理由，希望Steve也觉得事情不能如此发展下去，可最后Steve他也没如此。而当时Tony一直在自己观点阐明上下功夫却忽视了那个一直放在眼前的事实。

就像清楚地知道他们都活在一个歪曲的世界里，但像所有人一样，Tony也自欺地活在其中而不想逃走。

只有Steve行动了，不管后果会如何。

自从Steve和Barnes一起离开到天知道在哪的地方，Tony每一个早晨都不想醒来，不想起床去洗澡从而开启慢性自杀般的又一天。但这么想从没让他解脱过。他需要出席高级听证会，CIA还有参议院的会议，每一天。他还为各种组织工作，却没一个是他的，仍然并不确定这世界因此变好还是更糟了。

他清楚地知道这一切都在一点点摧毁他，可又如何呢，就像他能知道他妈的自己又能怎样似的。

讽刺的是，他早知如此。自从签了Sokovia协议，他就知道这一切的最后，也许Rhodey还会在他这边，也许Vision也会，但队伍大多数的会离开他。

Steve绝对会离开。

叹口气，Tony又一次拿起了那个手机，死死盯着。

这个。该死的。手机。

Steve简直是自大地认为可以这样折磨他，给他个手机，然后期望Tony他会因此先打破沉默。

就一他妈的懦夫。

手机是很过时的型号，但有感觉被整修过。他没仔细看，但他就固执地觉得，如果大胆猜想一下，他觉得里面会装了个位置定位干扰装置。

“你当时怎么想的，Rogers，”Tony自言自语到，手指无意一圈一圈沿着手机边框动着。

“如果你需要我，我会来”。

打给Steve能改变什么？他们都把自己的观点说得够清楚的了，而且Steve自己也做了决定。这个男人欺骗了他，隐藏了那个他绝对不会原谅的事实，所以现在再打电话又能改变什么？

他翻看着这个手机的菜单，而在他意识到发生了什么之前，他已经打开了通讯录。里面只有一个联系人，在看清楚名字之后，他翻了个白眼，居然叫流浪者（Nomad）。

“小题大做，”他摇着头说道。再次把手机放下，在手里把玩一下，然后又拿了起来。咬着唇，他拨通了通话键。管他呢。看看Steve有没有给他一个正确的号码又不会怎样。

铃声响了几下，接通了，然后便是无声的沉默。

是啊，Steve当然不会用“你好，哪位”来应答他，或者说一下自己是Steve。他已经给了Tony这个手机，他当然知道谁会打这个电话。Tony有点好奇Steve手机上显示的来电人的名字，是Stark？是叛徒？是犹大？

“Tony，”一个心跳的时间后Steve说道，随着一个清晰的吸气声。他的声音有些破裂，背景有些电子杂音。“我知道是你”。

再一次听到这个男人的声音不应该让他感觉好些，理性些的Tony会如此想。就算如此，Tony不得不暂时闭上眼，强迫自己的心跳别跳他妈的这么快。

“Tony？”Steve小心的又叫了一次，没等到Tony的回答后叹了口气。“我很高兴你打给我。。。。。。当时并不确定你会打给我。”

Tony往工作室的玻璃墙方向小心地撇了一眼。在另个房间里，Rhodey还在跑步机上，尽管Friday程序上只允许他每天半小时的复健时间。机器几乎没有在动，但Rhodey眼带决心的一步接一步地走着。当他绊倒了，Tony马上按下了结束通话键。

他把手机摔在桌子上，焦躁地敲打着桌面。打开桌子一个抽屉，把手机扔进去，他站了起来。

这就是个错误，但起码现在，他把这个想法挤到意识外了。

 

 

Part 2

又过了要两周，他才再一次打给Steve。这次不同的是，Steve也一句话没说。Tony迫使自己在听了对方一整分钟清浅的呼吸后再次结束了通话。

之后又有两次只有沉重沉默的通话，就在Steve决定自己打来之前。手机在半夜响起来，当时Tony躺在他那个空着的大床上，做着名叫“别因为想着那些该死的如果而崩溃”的心里建设。哦是的，他把那个手机带回到卧室，那又怎样，很明显他不能冒着让任何人找到它的危险，而且在他的屋檐下还有个超级卧底所以。。。。。。安全总比感到遗憾强。

而现在，这个该死的手机在响，在他妈的半夜两点钟。

最初，Tony没把响铃声和这个手机联系到一起，但现在，他弄清楚了，但他根本无力动弹。就算Steve在给他打电话。

就在Tony闭上眼忍受时，他自动回想起Steve拿起盾牌往自己反应堆上砸时的双眼。那双眼始终于他的噩梦中挥散不去，就在那一瞬间，Steve会朝着他的喉咙而不是盔甲砸去的这种想法，这种也许，这种可能如此直白。

如果反过来，他会选择杀了Steve吗？

他总想着他不会，但当时那愤怒。。。。。。它吞噬了他身体里的每一部分。认识到Barnes把他母亲生生扼死——他无辜的母亲——用他的双手，这简直——

“Fuck！”Tony咬牙喊道，够到那个手机，按了接通键。“不要再打给我”，并朝着扬声器吐了一口。他的声音带着长久不说话特有的嘶哑，伴着嘴里一味奇怪的令人厌恶的感觉。但如果诚实的讲，那其实是在他不等一句回答后把手机砸到墙上之后的感觉。

他听到了手机的碎裂声，在那之后几分钟里，他试着把Steve从自己的脑中剔除。忘了曾经他带着多大的耐心注视着Tony；忘了他曾经常常陪Tony一坐好久；忘了因为音乐，因为电影，还有电视剧和八卦杂志而斗嘴的时光；忘了他曾经如此崇拜Steve，依赖Steve的观点，还有那些——

“Shit“，Tony骂着站了起来。跌跌拌拌走到摔坏的手机掉到地板旁，蹲了下来。检视后，他舒了口气。就几个划痕，后面的保护盖掉了下来，连带着电池。

几下就能修好。

几分钟后，回到工作室，他把手机拼装了回去。

“我到底在这干什么，”Tony边把后盖放回边想着。他向前靠了靠，把脸埋在手臂里，然后把手机放到耳边。他就维持着这个动作，冲着空气愁眉苦脸了几分钟后，拨打了Steve的号码。比之前几次过了更久后Steve才接听，就在Tony以为下一秒会听到忙音的时候。

“给我个手机是混蛋做法，Rogers。你知道我会忍不住的”。

一个轻微的呼吸声。“我有罪，”Steve说道。接着一个长久的沉默，如同Steve只排练了一个“你好”就不剩什么了。他尴尬地清了清嗓说道：

“我吵醒你了？“

“没有，睡不着。”

“我也是。”

如此，Tony意识到，这可能是他们之间最平和的一次对话了，自从。。。。。。。也许从他们初见就开始算起。

“那你又是在哪个地方睡不着呢？”Tony小声地问道。他没想直白的就问，但这是灰色地带，一个他不熟悉的地带，连带着他所有的技巧都不复存在，就在他听到Steve回复的那一刻。

Steve叹着气说，“你知道我不能告诉你。”

“哦，”Tony向后靠在椅子上，“那你知道我是可以锁定你的位置的，是吧?”

“他们告诉我你做不到。”

Tony抬起一遍眉毛嗤笑，所以手机里确实装了一个位置定位干扰器。就像这玩意能对他管用似的。就在他给任何回答前，Steve似乎已经认识到同样的事实。

“好吧，也许你做得到。问题是你会这么做吗？”

这想法有些诱人，但还不到程度，因为他曾想把他们每一个困在陪审团前——他从没想真要如此——如此想更是因为他恨着这个事实，这个他们全部都在世界的某个尽头，一起躲着他的这个事实。

“不会，”Tony回答。

他可以听到Steve咽了次口水。“很好。谢谢。”

又是一阵意味深长的沉默。“我写的那些出自真心，你知道，”Steve说道，他的声音突然有些模糊。“为没告诉你一切感到抱歉。当时我认为这什么也不会改变，只会更加伤害你。”

“我现在受伤了.”

“我知道。“

Tony揉了揉眼睛，感到一阵头痛，“挂了，晚安，Steve。”

他听出Steve还想说些什么，但就在他说出口之前，Tony结束了通话。全身颤抖着，他从椅子上站了起来。他的双眼落在靠在他桌子旁的Steve的盾牌上。手指抚摸着盾的边缘，他闭上了双眼。

他仍能感觉到。手上盾的压力直达胸口。

 

 

Part 3

在这之后通话更加频繁。开始，他们的对话内容大多没什么实质内容，就是些小心翼翼在彼此都清楚的问题边的试探。但也不能算是些无聊闲聊，更像是走在脆弱空洞，一旦走错一步，就回不来了。

就那一次Steve顺便暗示提了下Barnes，Tony立刻用尖刻的语言回击并坚持一周都不撇这个手机一眼，之后他们就学会不去经常碰触这个雷区了。

然而今天，Tony的心情尤其的低落。Ross再一次试着逼迫他追捕剩下的逃犯，认定Tony知道些他不知道的内幕。国会上有了些进展，关于更多的限制，更多的监管，这些都让Tony停下思考。

他不知道何时他和Steve的通话涉及到了政治，不在限制于闲聊，但很明显，这个正在发生。

很奇怪，就算他们的对话仍然剑拔弩张，依旧针锋相对，但他们似乎都更愿意听取对方的意见，理解对方的看法。至少，大部分时候是这样的。

而今天却不是这样。

Tony咬紧牙关，强制自己镇定下来。手关节因为紧握手机而泛白。如果他朝Steve大喊，那只会帮助证明他的看法。如果他挂电话，Steve还会再打回来。

在一个长且夸张的叹息声后，Steve说：“这不是解决问题的方法，Tony。”

“这句台词太老了。”Tony苦涩地反驳道。他盯着卧室的天花板说道：“那你决定把我们拥有的一切撕碎时这个方法行的通吗?面对这唯一能保全队伍的机会时想去他的？这是你说的行得通的方法？”

“就算那时（你的方法）也行不通。”

Tony愤怒吸口气，冲着空荡的房间轻蔑地挥挥手。“当然不能。去你的，你真是一点也没改变主意，是不是你？”

“我后悔某些事情。但我没有改变我的主意。”

天啊，有时他真的恨这个男人和他那一大堆原则。

“你看，让我们把这话题结束在此。再谈下去也没有结果，而且我感到非常，非常的疲倦。”

他听到Steve的叹息，长而沉重。“我知道你很累。我就是觉得。。。。。。如果他们随时随意就加条款到协议里，你基本上就是签了一个空白同意书——而我想这也不是你想的。我很担心你，就这些。”

他的口气让Tony停顿了一下。就像他清楚这几个月来Tony经历的一切。但这不可能，他自己并没透漏这么多信息。

“我会解决这些的,”是他能说的一切。他自己的这句回答填充这接下来的长久的沉默。

“你会的，”Steve应答道。“但是你需要一个间歇。我知道你几乎不剩什么空余时间。但如果不注意你能会挺不住的。”

“我不能休息，Steve。如果我停下，那——”

“就会怎样？你在透支自己。”

Tony呻吟一声，揉了揉眼睛，这些不是Steve能推测出来的，“你和Natasha联系了，是不是？”这不是个问句。他就知道他们俩就没断了联络。

意料之中的沉默后，“我不是很委婉是不是？”Steve咆哮了一声——一个不是大笑却似大笑的声音。“请别怪她，我们就谈了几次。我只是。。。。。。只是想问问你最近怎样。需要知道自从。。。。。。”

他慢慢没了声，但Tony清楚地知道他接下来要说什么：在我和Bucky对你做的一切发生之后。

“我身体上都好，” Tony回答。“就是停不下来。这就是我现在的生活。我不断前进，一直前进直到我彻底解决问题。我甚至不能成为Rhodey合格的朋友因为我太忙于周旋于这个世界了。我停不下来，起码到这一切结束后。”

“这一切永远不会结束，Tony。”

Tony陷入沉默，被这个他一直不想认识的现实打败；这个他现在的生活；这个让他不停歇的，直到他再也撑不住

的周而复始。

“你是一个英雄。这是你的职责。你不断的抗争，然后有人又搞砸一切，你接着更努力地抗争。一切就是这么运作。”

Tony深吸一口气，把头埋在了枕头里，慢慢转动床上放在他边上的盾牌。“什么时候你看这么清楚了？”

Steve嗤笑，但Tony知道其实他边微笑边说道，“我一百岁了，还记得？”

“年龄增长和智慧增加不成正比。而且被冰冻的岁数更不能算上。”

“当然算。”

Tony在黑暗中咬牙切齿地说道“‘当然算？’你有你的证据，你就是12岁。”

接着又是沉默，但这次没那么不舒心了。

但仍旧很奇怪；这一切都诡异。大多时候，Tony想过扔了这电话，但同时他又每天期盼着通过这个手机听到Steve的声音。

如果Steve在他面前一切又会不同。Tony信誓旦旦地想如果Steve当面对他说这些话，此刻，他绝对会在说没说完名字之前就会被自己打一拳。但他并不在场。他不过就是个声音，没有面庞，没有那双海般眼睛直望向自己。

“感觉不错，”Steve轻轻说道，几不可闻，他大概有些胆怯。“和你如此聊天，就像现在一样。”他更勇敢地大声说道。

确实如此，Tony意识到。“也许我们应该一切都通过电话解决问题。”

“至少这样我们不会到血流成河，”Steve补充道。紧接着他又沉默了，毕竟这句话太恐怖了。“抱歉。”

“没事，”Tony回应道。天啊，他甚至没意识到他已经开始又可以原谅Steve了。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 4  
半夜醒着和认定的敌人通电话，这件事本身就让人反省。

距离第一次Tony打给他已经过了将近三个月了。他也沉寂在黑豹家这儿三个月了。听着来自Bucky冷冻箱的嗡鸣声。他一直就在等着，他已经了解了这点，坐在椅子上，等着Tony终于决定打给他。

当初把电话放在装着信的信封里其实是一时兴起。当时他只是想对发生在Tony上的一切说抱歉，去给他们双方关系某种暂定的结尾。但就当他把信封口封上时，那种这就是结束的感觉让他负荷不了。

如果他就把这信封送出去，这就是他能对Tony说的，能听到Tony对他说的，最后的所有了。

所以他请求黑豹给他两个防追踪的手机，黑豹什么也没问就给了他。Steve当时确信Sam知道他当时都干了些什么，但他也什么都没说。

Sam好似知道只要涉及到Tony时，他的头脑就不能理性运转。

所以他就把手机放在信封里，并在信里提了几句再寄走。如果是别人，Steve确信他收不到任何来电。要如何面对彼此，在这一切发生之后？但对象是Tony，所以。。。。。。。

诚实来讲，Steve预料到这个手机会让Tony焦躁不安。手机会一直呆在Tony的视线之内，因为Tony有个习惯，习惯让那些他没做好决定的事情一直纠缠着他自己。  
这个手机就像一个提醒，一个选择，一个机会，直白而清楚。在三个月内，放在Steve兜里的手机就震动了。接下来的就是剑拔弩张的应答，粗糙的呼吸声和有意的沉默。但最终，他们找到一个平衡。他们聊天，最初的一些不经意的话题，一切都让Steve盯着天花板思考他严峻的现状然后  
轻轻地继续这些对话。

他几乎无法想象他们在同一间屋子如此对话，起码不像以前他们那样。他和Tony最后那算友好的对话是Tony把Roosevelt那决定性的笔递给他要他签字的时候。当时他们都极度敏感于对方的身体语言和面部表情，无论当时气氛多么紧张。但那次对话却让人遗憾。

看不见对方。。。。。。。这让人安心些。

“你以前真的让我烦躁不已，有时候。”Tony说着，几不可闻。Steve听到背景有些叮叮当当的声音，还伴着焊接的一声，然后他意识到Tony又在工作室了。

“嗯嗯，谢谢夸奖。”他回应道，靠着落地窗，直视这前方的丛林，他的视线又移到了那个巨大的黑豹雕像。现在是中午，意味着纽约时间是凌晨三点。

“而现在你让我混淆。”

“我混淆了你？怎么会？”他保持着随意的声调，怕刺激Tony给他一个理由会吓走他。

“算了。”Tony打着呵气说道，随着一声响，舒服的呻吟一下。大概他躺了下去。这个男人总是不会好好坐着。“你这样更好对付。”

“这对我们双方都试用。”

“拜托，我永远都魅力四射。但是你。。。。。。你这样少多了自以为是。”

“我才不自以为是。我是。。。。。。是按着自己的方式做事。”Steve气愤地回答到。

“固执己见。”

“坚定不移。”

Tony笑了起来。“你的否认开始站不住脚了，你知道不。”

那个语调又回来了，那个带着戏弄，带着磁性的低音。以前总会让Steve觉得不耐烦，但不知何时开始，这变得不那么难忍。

“但我必须承认一直我最喜欢当你十足对我诚实的时候。”我天，Steve本没想这句话听着如此勾人。Tony一定也被这句话惊呆了，因为他之后很久都没说一句话。

“你在和我调情吗？”

这太糟了。他没想去调情。他只是很累，Tony又带着那个声调，他们又在如此平和的聊天，所以大概他无视了自己的声音是怎么溜出去的。

“抱歉，说些不着边际的。”Tony叹息着说。

不是不着边际，一个微小又混和着困惑的声音在Steve脑海里回应。

“我们在干些什么，Tony。”他慢慢闭上眼，丛林自此消失。

“你给了这个手机，你说我们一直都在干什么？”

我不知道，他想说，但仅让无声填补空白，但一句话就这个溜了出来：“我不能忍受你不在我身边的日子。”

一声破裂的呼吸声。“是你把我推出来的。你选了他，不记得了？”

“我没选择任何人。我选的是——对，这可能会让一切都分崩离析，而我接受如此——但这也是一个长久来看能让我失去的更少的道路。我看到了机会的曙光，我把握住了。这很自私。”

“简直胡扯，自私？你不能确认我们当时能都出去。你冒着我们都会死的危险。自相残杀。你接受的是最坏的选项。”

“是的，但如果我选择站在你那方，Bucky无疑会死。”

Tony深吸了一口气，Steve可以判定出他把手机移开了。

“别挂，”他着急地说，该死，每次他提到Bucky，对话每次都不会善了。

Tony保持着沉默。但接下来Steve说的任何话都会再次刺激到他。

“你到底想要怎样，Steve？”Tony最后问道。“除了政治看法，你想要什么？”

有个回答慢慢建立，就在嘴边，让Steve措手不及。他把它咽了下去，然后选择了第二个出现在脑海的答案。

“我想要回家。”


	3. Chapter 3

回家从来就不是个选项。Steve清楚地道，他们彼此都清楚地知道

但是有其他的方式。于是在又过了三个星期零27天后，Steve终于总算男人一把提议和Tony见一面。提议之后，又过了5天让Tony同意这个想法并决定见面地点。之后又过了8个小时，Steve在这个他定了两天的酒店房间听到了一个短促的敲门声。

实际上是8小时又9分钟，Steve可不想承认他如此数到。

他没敢约定在瓦坎达附近。Tony太聪明，对于他联想到一切并不难。然而如果Tony想办到的话可能早研究出来了，Steve沉思到。很有可能Tony一直就在和他玩猫和老鼠的追捕游戏。

他们最终决定约在两地中间，在一个挨着里斯本（葡萄牙首都）的小镇。房间本身还好，布置了很多植物，几乎所有的家具都是由轻质木材打造的。

Steve走过去打开门，然后他就看见了Tony。同时Tony也直视着他。

空气几乎凝固，刺激他们打破那些通话打造出的安心感。之前他们的那些互动都是些安全牌。他们都小心避开那些敏感话题，一旦提起，便会再次伤害。

Tony看起来不错，起码。带着棒球帽和墨镜，配宽松牛仔裤和一个黑色上衣。他看起来比  
Steve记忆中的他更随意，但依然闪耀。不那么尖锐，对比更加柔和。

Tony现移开了视线从而扫了房间一眼。视线最终停留在米色的床单上。表情有些不快。

“早就知道你会定这种绿色酒店，”他努力让自己听起来漠不关心。“简直不能更模范了。”

Steve叹息，又是这样。当然Tony会马上回归他们以前那种距离感的对话模式，他们之前那些通话建立的亲密自此消失无踪。“我定了最隐秘的一间，没仔细看他们是不是绿色环保。”

Tony挑眉，然后终于摘下墨镜。这次这双棕色大眼睛里没有痛苦也没有眼泪。公事公办的神情固定在脸上。“你一个人？”他问道。

Steve挠了挠后颈，点头到:“是的，像我承诺一样。”他挪了脚步给Tony移出空间进来。假装没注意到Tony进来就扫描了整个房间，床边和角落还双重确认。

Steve停顿片刻再走过去关上了门。当他转过身时发现，Tony保持着如被关在笼子里的猫般防御的姿势。

“我保证，，没有别人。”Steve向他保证到。

Tony若有所思的嗯了声。他带过来的保龄球包现在放在了地板上。他转身面对Steve挑眉问；“Barnes呢？”

“他正在。。。。。。观察期。”

“是吗，”Tony挑起一遍嘴角回道，“试着让他不再杀人，现在？在德国时没看你会这么做。”

“Tony，”Steve深吸口气，烦躁地说：“我——”

Tony的眼神忽然危险起来。“不，我不需要你那些道歉，我来这不是为了这个的。”

这次他语调中有最近通话中没有了的尖锐。而Steve万万没想到Tony从那个包里拿出了他的盾牌。而现在Tony向他走来，他的身体语言充斥着愤恨和决心。

“我就是来还你这个。我不想再看到它。”

Steve和他对视一眼并迸发出同样的决心。那同样的烦躁。同样的无奈。

“这不是你来的原因，你很清楚，”Steve回答。该死，他们就是在如履薄冰地谈话。任何一步错，他们之间这脆弱的平和就会支离破碎。

某种原因，Steve的话刺激到了Tony。他死死盯着Steve很久，他的脉搏增加，须后水的味道直逼Steve。“那你认为我到底为了什么？”

Steve身体不自主地抖了一下。他无声地盯着Tony，又看了眼房间，然后视线又回到Tony身上。

Tony现在紧握着拳头。“想明白你要什么后再给我打电话。”他大声喊出来然后就要从Steve身边走过。本能地，Steve抓住了他的手腕阻止他，感受到了Tony的全身的颤抖。Tony试着挣脱并瞪着Steve当他最后也没放手。

“放开。你知道我不喜欢这样，我可以用不到1.5秒的时间在你头上打个大洞。”

Steve停顿一刻，很显然他探测到了Tony带着手表，可以让他变成致命武器。

“我不是来战斗的。”Steve应到。

“那就放开。”说完就向前一踢，手里举起了盾牌。Steve条件反射般的退了一步，但马上站定。盾牌只是边缘碰到他的胸口，但Tony还是放下了盾牌。没了盾牌，他突然意识到Tony离他如此之近，从Tony眼里他看到了决心。

但此刻Steve再也承受不了。他无法忍受Tony如此不可触碰。身体距离不过几厘而心却如此遥远。

而现在Tony只是盯着他，他在挑衅看是否Steve敢有任何举动。

所以他行动了。

Steve手紧握Tony的小臂，把他拽了过来。盾牌猛地掉落，而下一秒，他的嘴唇压在Tony的嘴上，诉说那他些困惑的欲望和无尽的需求。


	4. Chapter 4

Part 6

不过几秒，Tony就推开了他。Tony向后仰靠喘着粗气，愤怒地盯着他看，眼神又有些闪躲，但又充满困惑，看起来尽然迷失了。  
要是不再给对方惊喜就不再是他们的性格了。  
他究竟干了什么，Steve自我困惑了。在一切都发生后他现在又干了什么。亲吻Sharon不过是4个月前，当时确信这是自己要的，但之后Tony又向他坦白和Pepper的分手，这之后又。。。。。。  
然后又是这一切。  
现在Tony就站在他面前，而他又一次冲动地毁了一切。  
“我很抱歉，”他急忙说道，紧接着放开了抓着Tony的手。  
但有些变化了，Tony的眼神变化了，现在他又靠了过来，猛抓上他的头。“不要再为那些你根本不觉得遗憾的事情道歉，”他边说边把嘴唇贴了过去。  
Tony的手臂接着就紧紧的圈起了Steve。他的嘴唇稍离开之后又点燃起另一轮探寻，嘴唇刷过Steve的脸颊，一直亲吻到他的喉咙。  
“你是个放肆的混蛋，”Tony喘着气说道并带着他移到了大床前。“你是不是都没想定两个房间，是不是？”  
“是，”Steve回答，天啊，现在他完全被Tony的气味所包围，而且Tony也并不抗拒他。他现在在回吻Tony。他们一起后躺到床上，Tony落在了他身上，又因为两人胯部的摩擦听到了他的呻吟。  
“这太疯狂了，”Tony急喘道，把嘴唇从Steve脸上移开。  
而当Steve起身把他压在床上时却没任何挣扎。自然地，把腿缠在Steve腰侧，并把Steve的身体拉下来和自己更贴近。  
事情是如何变得如此不可控制，他已无暇思考。他只知道他需要碰触更多Tony直到他不得不停止为止。  
“是很疯狂。”  
“我们曾经想杀了对方。”Tony一只手紧绕着Steve的肩膀，另一只手忙着脱自己的衬衫。  
“我从没这么想，”Steve喘息，“我只是需要。。。。。。阻止你。”  
下一秒Steve的衬衫就被扔到了房间的另一角，Tony的手指紧抓着他的后背，甚至同时把饥渴的亲吻落在他能接触到的所有Steve的肌肤上。“我几乎要因为你的阻止而恨你，”Tony抽空说，“试过不行，现在也恨不起来。”  
Steve把Tony的鞋用力拔了下来，又把他的牛仔裤连带底裤扯了下去。“我希望我不用阻止你，我——”  
“闭嘴，”Tony用嘴堵住了他接下的话。他的手指不知何时拉开了Steve的裤链，用手握住了他的cock，同时把自己的裤子从脚腕上扯离。他的手上下撸动连带抚摸下面的褶皱，自然地如同他们做过无数次一样。不过须臾，之前Steve存有的任何犹豫都烟消云散。一个发自喉咙深处的呻吟不受控地溜出，他无助地把头靠在了Tony的颈间。  
“你幻想这些多久了，”他喘着粗气地问道。“告诉我，我们浪费了多少时间。”  
“不知道，”Tony回答，眼睛看着他，神情似从无尽的迷雾中终于走出。  
也许不是他单方的情感波澜，在此刻，他们彼此都感受到了。  
“也许在你离开时，也许在我们初见时，又或者在这之间的某个时刻。”  
Steve无声地点头。他攥住Tony的上衣撕破，毫不犹豫地也握住了Tony的cock。  
“我总是爱看你在工作室专注的模样，“Steve微笑着承认道。”所有疯狂的科学研究，神奇又美丽。不知何时开始关注，但我想要你很久了，直到现在。”  
Tony粗喘，带着点愉悦。之前的迷幻神情瞬间消失，Steve从他眼里看到了全然的喜爱。“早就可以拥有一切，嗯？”  
“是啊，”Steve深吸口气，当Tony包住他的balls的时候又不禁呻吟，同时调整两人姿势从而他们的cocks互相摩擦。  
“其实。。。。。。其实这也是Pepper离开的原因之一。”Tony安静地承认道。他抓着Steve的臀部压向自己的入口，让他慢慢抽动。他的双眼紧粘在Steve的脸上，同时Steve也看向他。而此时，Steve从他双眼中再也看不到愤怒。没有怨恨。代替的是他认识的最真实的Tony。Tony的眼神里带着的是惊奇，一种对信息全然的渴求和努力学习的信心。  
“你情伤修复了？”  
Tony挑眉挑衅地回：“你不再眷恋Peggy？那Sharon呢？”  
Steve紧咬嘴唇，“很好。”  
一个念头，一个他可能拥有不了这些的念头涌上心头。那么多月月年年，不断自我否认这情感。他们错过了太久。  
当他们嘴唇再次分开时才意识到纠缠在两人之间的裤子。Tony的嘴唇又移到他的喉咙处，他的冲刺又加速了。“你感觉太好了，”Steve唇在他肌肤上细语。他的手慢慢摸到Tony大腿外侧又接着抚摸他的臀瓣。  
“Steve——”  
Steve的手指按在了他的洞口处，爱抚这慢慢柔软打开的入口来中和他越来越失控的冲刺。他手指戳进了一点，就一点，但Tony突然全身僵硬。  
“等等。”Tony挣扎着从他身下钻出来，手伸向他带来的包，拿出了某样东西。看清后，Steve眼睛震惊地睁大地意识到这是瓶润滑液。  
“到底谁才是不知分寸的混蛋现在？”他逗趣道。  
“对对。。。。。。我可是个科学家，预防计划是天性。现在正式开工，Steve。”Tony井然有序地分开了自己的双腿，然后之后地几分钟屋里响起了起伏的呻吟低语声，不仅仅来自Tony。  
他从来都没干过这个，起码不是和同性。但Tony似乎了解这些，但他并没问他。Steve了解些基础，而其他的，都是Tony轻声地指导他怎么做。  
终于，Steve的手指在Tony的洞口里有力地抽动；他的嘴唇挑逗着Tony的耳廓，他的长颈，他的丰唇。就当他以为这一切都不能再好时，Tony移开了他的手指，让他真的插了进来。  
“Fuck，”Steve说道，慢慢一点点整个送进去。  
“就是这样，”Tony叹息着。他的手臂紧紧绕住Steve的头颈，让他们额头相抵，然后让他一路送到底。他们共享了几秒只剩喘息的缓冲时间，直到他狠狠地亲吻Tony并慢慢地抽出来。  
“感觉真好，”他边说边把速度提了上来，同时抬动Tony的臀部跟着自己的速度。  
“吻我，”Tony要求，顺势手指缠绕他的头发，眼神迷醉而诱惑，好似就在高潮的边缘。  
舌头舔过他的嘴唇，抬头，重复，最后深吻。他们的喘息呻吟淹没于对方的亲吻中，手指深深陷入对方的臂膀，肌肉绷紧，把每一秒印在脑海里。  
房间只剩下他们的抽插声，喘息声和皮肤互相拍打的声音。这是Steve不曾感受过的亲密和真实。脱离了他之前的一切幻想，超过了之前的一切期待。触碰到Tony的肌肤发烫，他的喘息会带着Tony的轻颤。他的cock进出的猛烈，就好似它永属于这里。  
他想永远停在此刻。  
但是身体却不听使唤，他清楚地知道高潮的临近，突然他更努力的撸动Tony的前端，抬起身调整了自己抽动的角度。他稍低头，去看Tony同时自己发出舒服的抽气声。  
“看看你，”Tony喘息，“Fuck，太完美了。”  
“我就要——”  
“我知道。看着我。来，看着我。”  
就像用了他全部仅剩的力量，眼神才落在Tony脸上。就算Tony双眼半闭，胸口因高潮的逼近而颤动，他仍能对Steve微笑。他的头发因Steve的动作而凌乱，双眼湿润也因欲望深邃。突然他拱起背，cock周围的肌肉抽搐，张开嘴无声地叫喊。  
Steve呻吟，紧抓着Tony开始更猛烈的抽动。他们的身体互相拍打，最终他身体猛烈紧绷后释放了自己。就在此刻，Tony采取了主动，让自己身体继续抽动并缩紧自己。Steve支持不住把头落在他的肩头，大声喘息直到他不再抽动。  
高潮于后，他的喘息在两人肌肤间游走，Tony的手指在他的头发间轻抚。Steve抬起头，看向Tony。  
Tony猛吸口气，沙哑地说：“明天一切都会结束，是不是？”  
他不知该如何回答。他深知，如果世间一切消失只余彼此，那他们就可以幸福下去。但是新一天的朝阳会改变一切。这一切发生地猝不及防，没有任何情感缓冲，就意味着如泡沫般易碎。所以他决定诚实。“我不知道。”  
Tony点头，眼神跟随着自己的手指慢慢滑下到Steve的肋骨。“我知道你不会。。。。。。知道你最近都不会回来。”他的喉结耸动。“但这一切。。。。。。这一切对你来说是有意义的，对吗？”  
Steve微笑道：“这不是一时兴起，就为了让你入套，如果这是你想要确认的话。”  
“如果是，那这方法有效。”  
“嗯，但这不是。”他温柔笑着亲吻Tony。“这对我意义很大，Tony。”  
Steve可以感知到Tony把视线移开时很想避免咧开嘴笑。“所以你不会踹我一脚后逃走，美德天使。”  
“不会。”他再次把嘴唇印到Tony嘴上，手指扫过他胯骨。“如果不是认真看待的事我不会做。”  
“你当然如此。”Tony回答，面带愉悦。“所以你真的渴求我。”  
“我渴求你。”  
“okay，”他细声回答。  
这种感觉很奇怪，和一个曾把你撕成两半，就在几个月前还大打出手的人在一起如此幸福。  
如果诚实点，对于Tony的感情他压抑了很久。小心翼翼地把渴求藏在心底。在每一次可能泄漏自己的时刻选择远离Tony。  
Tony舔舔嘴唇，视线移向了他的下身。他的神情天真而平和。之后一抹快乐移上嘴角。  
哦，他可以爱他。在此刻，Steve轻松地承认了。  
也许此刻他们拥有的是厄运，但这不会持续很久。  
“我打赌未来某天你会再次气死我。”Tony沉思着说，就当Steve慢慢拔出来躺在他身边时。  
他挑起眉看向Tony说：“就像你永远是模范行为的标杆似的。”  
“很高兴你也认同这点。”  
看着他邪恶的小表情，Steve轻声笑了起来。“一切都不必完美，只要这所有感到真实。”  
Tony唇间漏出一声长叹。接着侧身身体贴近Steve。在他胸口留下亲吻，就在心脏旁。  
还有好多需要他们共同面对。外面的世界有许多的人或许会不理解，更大的灾难大概也会降临。但是这些都无关紧要。此刻什么都可以忘却，因为Tony在拥抱着他。  
让今天只属于彼此。

当第二天Tony登上私人飞机时，他兜里的手机震动了。他掀开看向屏幕，一抹微笑添于眼角。  
同样的时间，下周？我会安排看看可不可以出来。  
当然，Tony回信到。我不过就一个电话的距离。（One Phone Call Away）


End file.
